Getting Started...Maybe
Aello: I see then you have your work cut out for you Doctor. If you need to know where the other supplies are, simply ask before I leave since I am the one who has been organizing it as of late. Adler drew a breath to reply, but the arrival of young Dillon with a healthy serving of oatmeal took focus. “Much obliged,” the dentist nodded. Dillon: "Did you need anything else?" Aello: He may need you to play nurse since you have an idea on how to clean up blood without tossing your cookies. I'll be monitoring the children for now. Though Dorian could see that such work didn’t exactly excite his new assistant, Dillon seemed affable enough to hold his composure. “That’s true,” he chimed in. “There’ll be times when I may require a third hand to hold a tool or secure something out of reach.” He tilted his head slightly. “Don’t worry. We’ll keep you off the drills and scalpels for this go-around.” >Tag Dillon Jacy entered the medbay. She’d changed shirts, but the demeanor he’d witnessed during their tete’ a tete’ with the captain still shone in her eye. Jacy: “Aello mentioned a need to postpone surgery due to my currently medicated state; it’s only Naproxen. Pain is relative, but I’m feeling considerably better than I was when you and I first spoke. I know this status will not hold and it’s not really Aello’s fault, this time. So what time frame are we looking at, for delay of surgery? An hour? Two? I'm understandably eager to be unconscious when these pills wear off. Maybe we could just administer additional meds to counteract those I took? Soooo……” It was well that he hadn’t tasted whiskey in a good while. Sarcasm rarely made for a good bedside manner, and his own history had seen such pithy remarks as were laying on the tip of his tongue ended in gaming tables overturned and pistols drawn. “So,” Dorian chose the professional course, “as a large dose of Naproxen may result in harmful side effects, Doctor Aello and I have agreed upon a few stopgaps in order to begin surgery within the next ten to fifteen minutes.” Aello: Doctor Dorian please let me know if you require any additional supplies since this is a delicate and painful procedure and I doubt your patient will remain calm should something happen. Inwardly, the dentist cringed. Though he understood the profound indignity of being excluded from service at a patient’s whim, he thought his colleague might’ve been more judicious in her choice of words. It was clear that whatever hostility was brewing here was a two way street. These women wouldn’t be exchanging Christmas cards anytime soon. “We’ll be fine,” Dorian gave a wan smile in return, “thanks to you. And Doctor,” he added as she turned toward a pair of children, “thank you for your professionalism.” >Tag Aello Before his gaze could move toward Jacy, the tiny girl caught his eye. She looked sad about the features, her appearance an obvious cry for a sympathetic adult patron. The injured boy to whom she stuck like a faithful dog must be her brother, though a first glance didn’t offer any familial similarities. But her eye..the left one...was what drew his interest. It was clear, keenly observant as it made its' meticulous way about the medical bay. “She’s casing the room,” Dorian smiled inwardly as he returned to his patient. “Looking for the shiny.”Thieving might be a nuisance for her new shipmates, but the stealth and observational skills required to do it well were valuable. Life aboard this boat might be more interesting than he thought. “Now then,” Dorian said. “We’re going to work around the Naproxen. “First,” the dentist gestured her toward the chair, “I’ve prepared a simple detox to help flush the drug from your system. It’s also got some anti inflammatory and anti nausea medicine included. I’ll set the IV line after you’ve finished this.” He presented the bowl. "Once you’ve eaten the oatmeal, we’ll rinse your mouth and then get started..”